


Monument

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I suppose?, The Expensive Jacket Tour, brofeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård is inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monument

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like these days I just make reaction fics to the small scraps of beauty occasionally thrown to the brovis-starved fandom. This one is about [this video](https://vimeo.com/129170114), and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo6UnKr6Bwg). I'm a little obsessed. Shall check for typos after I've slept a little.

Some new ideas are borne from something old, revived and reinvigorated in a new setting to add depth or context. Yet for Bård it seemed many of his ideas grew organically, often when he was doing something fairly mindless like brushing his teeth or cutting the crusts off his children's sandwiches. Most days the thoughts passed through his brain like buses. He would look up and take a note of the route number and intended destination, but most days the buses weren't taking him to where he needed to go. Besides, he had a car. 

Which is why he momentarily stopped to wonder why he was even bothering to do this. It was nearly 3am, and the post-performance adrenaline kick had long worn off. Yet he knew if he fell asleep he wouldn’t resume his project, leaving all the work he had done so far wasted. Besides, this was important to him, for reasons he couldn’t quite understand. He was in his old bedroom back in Fana, working under the glow of his computer screen and an Ikea bedside lamp. Right now he was reviewing the little snippets of footage he had collected that day, There was a lot to sort through. He clicked on a thumbnail with what appeared to be a dark blob on it. The image popped up and was set into motion. 

In the video Vegard was walking half a pace in front of Bård. The lens was trained on the back of Vegard's head, focused on the natural, unstyled waves. The audio was muffled, though that didn’t matter. In the video Vegard was making some reference to the stage set up, seemingly unaware his brother was filming him. Of course he probably knew exactly what Bård was doing. Vegard was exceptionally oblivious at times, but even he couldn’t not take notice of the fact that Bård had been filming every moment of the day, from the mundane to the not-so-mundane. Yet Vegard never questioned Bård’s actions, and Bård loved his brother for that fact. Vegard trusted him implicitly, and it was a comforting feeling for Bård to know that his brother was so unerringly supportive and accepting of everything he did. 

He quickly arranged his chosen clips into a sequence on the video timeline, tapping his free hand on the desk to the beat of the music he was listening to on his headphones. Which is why he jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Vegard was standing there, similarly attired in an old t-shirt and boxer shorts, hair plastered to his head where he hadn’t bothered to shower out the product before bed. Vegard also needed a shave. Badly. Noting his brother’s presence he immediately relaxed and resumed his task, but he switched off the music and removed his headphones, a silent invitation for Vegard to commence the inevitable line of questioning. 

“Why are you doing this?” Vegard mumbled, settling onto the edge of the single bed situated a metre away from the desk. 

“Have you ever wondered what would happen if there was a nuclear explosion?” Bård blurted out, eyes never leaving the screen as he resumed his task.

“Frequently. But how has that got anything to do with what I just asked you?” Vegard shifted on the bed, resulting in an audible creak. 

“Well, today I was thinking-”

“A dangerous pastime” Vegard quipped.

“If there was a nuclear explosion, we would be wiped clean off this earth. Every memory, every hope and fear and feeling of loss and triumph would turn to powder, detritus” 

“Um, Bård… have you been drinking Johanne’s home brew again?” 

“Fuck no! I’ve just been thinking. These days, a digital imprint is probably the only viable legacy for future generations. Monuments can be destroyed in an instant, be it by natural or man-made disasters”. 

Bård turned to look at his brother, who simply blinked, evidently too tired to follow Bård’s melancholic trail of thought. Vegard scratched his stubbled chin, contemplating. 

“So, that’s what the video is for? You’re creating a monument?” 

“Hell, you make it sound so pretentious” Bård muttered, turning back to his work. There was a moment’s silence. and Bård was just content for his brother to watch him work. The truth was he didn’t exactly know why he wanted to make a video of one of their many corporate gigs. It was just an idea that stuck. 

“Can I see it?” The deep timbre of Vegard’s voice cut through the quiet, and Bård wordlessly obliged, vacating his seat to allow Vegard to sit down at the desk. Once his brother was settled, he pressed play on the montage of clips he had collected. He watched Vegard’s profile as he took in the short scenes, the seemingly mundane moments on tour which often paled into the significance of the show itself. Vegard had a face that was very easy to read, so no commentary was necessary as the older brother took it all in. At moments his brow wrinkled in confusion, or lit up at the recollection of a funny memory. Bård loved seeing things through his brother's eyes. 

“It’s good” Vegard smiled, stepping away from the desk “Though why am I in practically every shot?”

“You kept getting in the way” Bård replied.

“And you filmed me peeing? I KNEW something was up. Was that really such a monumental moment?”

“I was filming the beautiful lake. As I said, you happened to get in the way”. 

“Whatever” Vegard replied, stretching out as he yawned. 

“It’ll be good to have a memento though. For when The Expensive Jacket Tour Ends” Bård mused, aware that Vegard was migrating towards the door to catch a meagre few hours sleep before their flight back to Oslo. 

“The Expensive Jacket Tour will never end!” Vegard suddenly exclaimed, animatedly. “I’ll be in my sixties and still busting out Egeland to bored corporate suits”.

“You’ll be more likely to bust out a hernia at that age” Bård retorted. “But don’t worry, I’ll shoot you if that ever happens. Put you out of your misery”.

“You won’t be able to. You’ll be too arthritic to hold a gun”. 

“Ouch. Well you’ll probably die of heart disease before then, anyway”. 

“That’s a sweet consolation”. Vegard uttered dryly, moving towards the door. “Goodnight Bård. Make sure you get some sleep so you’re not cranky as fuck in the morning”. 

Bård nodded as his brother left the room. Of course both of them knew that nothing good can last forever. Which is probably the only rationale Bård had for making the video. He wanted to document everything. Not just the concert itself, but the companionship, the camaraderie. The craziness. Even the really boring, monotonous bits. He could already feel himself taking the little things for granted, but he didn’t want to do that. Every tiny moment built up to the bigger picture, much like every tiny brick is integral to the construction of the greatest monuments. He looked outside, noting how despite the early hour the sunlight was already filtering through the window. He was almost done anyway. He just needed to choose a backing track. And once again, Vegard had inspired him to select the perfect tune.


End file.
